¿Acaso no soy de confianza?
by Guaja
Summary: Harry & Ginny! Mas o menos en 6to año..¿que piensan los demas? Terminado!
1. Capitulo 1

¿Acaso no soy de Confianza?  
  
Capitulo 1 - Harry  
  
"Señoras y Señores, ¡Harry Potter ha atrapado la Snitch! ¡Gryffindor GANA con 180 puntos!" decía Lee Jordan desde las gradas. Todos estaban felices, habíamos ganado el primer juego de la temporada y eso nos daba ventaja.  
  
Yo, también estaba feliz (por supuesto), pero me di cuenta que esa no era felicidad comparada a la que sentí cuando la vi. Allí estaba, corriendo y tratado de pasar entre la multitud junto a Ron y Hermione.  
  
"¡Harry, baja ya y ven a celebrar!" Oí decirle a una de las chicas del equipo. No me había dado cuenta pero seguía en mi escoba así que enseguida baje.  
  
Todos me esperaban con abrazos, incluso algunas chicas con besos, que yo trataba de eludirlos lo más rápido posible.  
  
Mientras sucedía todo eso (jalones y todo lo demás.) yo intentaba buscar con la mirada a: una cabellera roja y ojos claros.  
  
"Harry..." escuche un susurro cerca de mi oído. Era ella.  
  
Me voltee lo más rápido que pude para poder verla, sentirla. Y ahí estaba, con una gran sonrisa y con alegría en su rostro.  
  
Seguramente puse cara de gafo porque note nerviosismo en sus ojos, mientras ella bajaba la cabeza para que no pudiera verle sus mejillas rojas, lo cual era imposible.  
  
Inmediatamente llego Ron y Hermione, y estos, pasándola por alto, se acercaron a mi para felicitarme. En ningún momento me había sentido tan molestos con ellos dos, pero al fin y al cabo, no lo hicieron intencionalmente, ¿ o si?.  
  
Luego llegaron Fred y George, haciendo sus bromas y gritando lo más que pudieran, y de ese modo, llegamos a la sala común de la casa.  
  
Todos seguíamos riendo, y mecánicamente le daba a ella unas miradas furtivas de vez en cuando para asegurarme que seguía con nosotros.conmigo.  
  
En mi cara, apareció una sonrisa, al verla ahí, tan tranquila, pero a la vez cómoda.  
  
Mientras que la contemplaba, no le tome importancia a lo de alrededor. Solo me concentraba en ella, vi como se movía un poco, y con una voz medio quebrada me decía "Harry, ¿estas bien?"  
  
Esto era un sueño, ella hasta se preocupaba por mí. Antes, había llegado a pensar que el amor que sentía por mi cuando.esperen un momento, ella me esta hablando. ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?  
  
"HARRY!" "Ehh.." Fue lo único que logre decir mientras salía del trance. Cuando me di cuenta de la cara que tenían todos, me dio miedo, en especial por la de Ron. Estaba más rojo que su cabello, pero no parecía de timidez por estar al lado de Hermione. "Emm...lo siento, es que me distraje un poco, ¿me decías algo?"  
  
"¿En que pensabas?" Dijo rápidamente. Su tono mostraba que aun seguía molesto. "En...bueno...tu sabes..." trataba de lograr inventar algo...Pero no podía. Además, ¿Por qué Ron preguntaba tanto? ¿Qué tenia de malo que uno se distrajera viendo cosas...ó personas...Como ella?  
  
Ahí fue cuando entendí, era ella. Si, tenia razón, a Ron no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera mirando a Ginny.  
  
"Ay...Bueno, sigamos." Dijo Hermione mientras calmaba a ron con unas miradas serias.  
  
Rápidamente, comenzaron a hablar de nuevo. Parecía que estaban hablando de el juego de hoy, no les estaba prestando ni la mas minita atención. Mas bien estaba mas preocupado por no mirar hacia adonde Ginny.  
  
Paso un rato más, y llego Neville. Se sentó junto a Ginny y comenzaron a hablar. Ninguno de sus hermanos pareció prestarles atención. Entonces, ¿Por qué "%"·$%" no dejaban que yo me acercara a su hermana? ¿Acaso le tenían más confianza a Neville que a él? ¡Se suponía que se conocían tanto como si fueran primos!  
  
Sentía como una rabia interna me llenaba, si ellos preferían que Ginny anduviese con Neville que con él, pues entonces no estaría viendo todo y quedándose como si nada.  
  
Y con la expresión de rabia y odio que nunca les había mostrado a ellos, me levanto y los miro diciéndoles "Buenas noches" en un tono tan molesto que hasta yo me impresiones.  
  
Me dirigí hacia el cuarto, todavía con los puños apretados. Cerré las cortinas de la cama, y me acosté en ella.  
  
"No entiendo" Me dije a mi mismo, mientras me dormía.  
  
Fin del Capitulo ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Hola! Que les parece?! Yo se que no esta espectacular, pero es mi 1er fic! Esto sucede alrededor del 6to año de Harry. Ya esta grandecito ^_^!, igualmente Ginny. Bueno, dejen un review! Sugerencias y demás son aceptadas! Aunque ya esta escrito todo el fic, pero para saber que podría mejorar y eso..=P Gaby~Chan (http://geocities.com/bloggabychan) 


	2. Capitulo 2

¿Acaso no soy de confianza?  
  
Capitulo 2 - Harry  
  
Cuando desperté, recordé lo sucedido ayer y me sentí más bravo todavía. Pero no, estaba decidido que eso no iba a afectar mi día.  
  
Me levante, vi que todos ya habían bajado. Era Sábado, así que ni me preocupe en vestirme rápido. Mientras mas tarde llegara, mejor, así no tendría que verlos a ellos y aguantarme todo.  
  
Cuando ya me había vestido, lo más lento que pude, me decidí a bajar. "estoy seguro que no estarán en el comedor esperándome mientras pueden disfrutar afuera del castillo con Neville, Urgg."  
  
Me senté al final de la mesa, sin siquiera revisar si ellos estaban. Ni siquiera tengo hambre, mejor salgo.  
  
"Harry.." "¿Gi-Ginny?" Dije tratando de mostrar mas enojo en vez de ablandarme; pero es que ella, siempre que le hablaba lo hacia sentir así. "Quería preguntarte si tu podías.emm.tratar de enseñarme como...Como...Montar, si.montar...jejeje.una escoba tan bien como tu" me dijo.  
  
Me quede pensando un rato ¿enseñarle a montar una escoba como yo? ¿Sería una indirecta? Claro que lo era, se supone que nadie sabe lo del beso.  
  
"Bueno, por mi no habría problema...Pero, veras." Trataba de decirle sin que sonara mal, pero no tenia palabras "bueno.este.tu sabes como se ha puesto Ron y los demás este ultimo tiempo...Desde que." "No importa Harry, te entiendo" me dijo ella. Me regalo una sonrisa, igualmente bella, pero sabia que era fingida. "¡No!, bueno...Este, si...Sabes, tu entiendes...Pero, ejem.no creo que haya nada de malo en que te de unas lecciones, ¿no?"  
  
Su cara ahora ¡si que tenia una sonrisa! Era realmente hermosa, pero no...No puedo..a ella no. Tengo que olvidarme de lo que paso hace unos días  
  
---------------------- FLASHBACK ------------------- "¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí sola? No es bueno que tan tarde salgas sola al patio" "Si...pero es que no hay otro lugar en donde pueda estar tranquila" "Ohh.Entonces creo que estoy molestando. ¡Nos vemos!, y no te quedes mucho rato aquí, ¿si?"  
  
Cuando me dirigía al castillo, tratando de no molestarla mas, aunque esto no fuera lo mas recomendable mientras Voldemort asechaba por ahí, ella hablo.  
  
"Ha-Harry."dijo sollozando "Ginny, no llores, ¿Qué sucede?" le decía mientras me acercaba a ella. "Es que yo.tengo un problema Harry, yo.."  
  
No se que me paso en ese momento, pero me acerque a ella, y la bese. Sin movernos, los dos nos mirábamos, ella con asombro, y yo con timidez, esperando una respuesta. Cuando estaba apunto de separarme y pedirle perdón, ella cerró sus ojos. Fue lo mejor que me haya pasado en toda mi vida. Sus labios eran suaves, ¡juro por dios que hasta saben a dulce! Y después de eso, las constantes miradas, todos los sonrojos, tratando de parecer desapercibidos y normales, cuando me la raptaba entre clases para simplemente verla...Todo...Todo era claro.Pero nunca, nunca, lo publicaría, o por lo menos por ahora, no querría que ella estuviera de nuevo en peligro a las manos de Voldemort.  
  
--------------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK ------------------------  
  
"¡Gracias Harry! Dime, ¿Estas ocupado horita?" "No." dije reprochándome por mi respuesta. Eso estaba mal. "¿Crees que podríamos empezar ya?" Me decía feliz. "Si tu quieres..." "Bien, les diré a algunos de mis hermanos que me prest." "¡No! Lo haremos con la mía" Mientras sentía como había perdido la batalla contra ella. "Esta bien" dijo sonriéndome  
  
Fuimos al campo en total silencio. Mientras yo maldecía el momento en que se me ocurrió decirle a Ron, que Ginny estaba linda. ¡Claro! Desde ese momento me miro con cara rara.  
  
"Harry ¿Pasa algo?" pregunto ella preocupada al ver mi cara "¡No! No!...para nada... Ven, vamos buscar la escoba"  
  
Mala idea.mala..Mala idea.Tenia que haber dicho 'Espera aquí...yo la busco'; porque cuando llegue al deposito en los vestuarios (en donde la había dejado ayer por todo el ajetreo), me encontré con Fred, George, Ron y Hermione.  
  
Estaban hablando, Ginny y yo nos paramos en seco cuando oímos.  
  
"¡NO VISTES COMO LA MIRABA!" decía Fred alterado "Bueno si, pero es..EL" Decía Hermione, sin duda era la única que lo defendía, por que cuando hablo Ron "A MI TAMBIEN ME IMPRESIONA, PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE TOQUE NI UN PELO A MI HERMANA" "¡RON! ¡CALMATE! No es ninguna clase de pervertido.. es TU AMIGO" gritaba Hermione. "¿Quién DIJO QUE EL ERA MI AMIGO"?  
  
Yo, sentí que el estomago me daba vueltas, ¡no podía creerlo!.  
  
"Harry.." susurro Ginny. Sus ojos estaban empañados, pero luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran "No...Te pre-preocupes Ginny" fue lo único que pude decirle. "Pídele mejor a ellos que te den las lecciones de vuelo"  
  
Me iba a ir, pero lo pensé mejor. Haciendo estante ruido con la puerta al entrar para que se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí, busque, ante la mirada de todos, mi escoba.  
  
"Solo vengo por esto" dije...y Salí.  
  
"Harry, no te." fue lo único que logro decir Ginny antes de que yo hablara. "Es mejor que no hables conmigo, ya ves como estaban allá adentro. Seguro habrán otras personas que te podrán enseñar." "NO ES POR ESO" grito tan fuerte que pensé que se me derrumbaría el cielo. "no Ginny...No grites...Ellos.por favor." mientras movía las manos frenéticamente! "¿Qué pasa aquí?" sonó la voz de Fred  
  
Genial. Lo que faltaba.  
  
"Nada" dije yo rápidamente. "Me voy..." "Espera muchacho...No hay apuro, ¡porque no te quedas un rato con nosotros!" Decía George mientras se acercaba a mí "¿Por qué gritases?" le pregunto Ron a Ginny, y luego pasándome una mirada, su cara expresaba confusión.  
  
"Me van a matar" pensé.  
  
"USTEDES!! COMO SON CAPACES!!..." dijo Ginny gritando. Nunca la había visto así, estaba perplejo. Pero, deje escapar una pequeña sonrisa al recordarme que igual era la Sra. Weasley.  
  
Luego, se le cayeron las lágrimas. No podía más; cuanto me hubiera gustado abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien.  
  
"SON UNOS IDIOTAS" decía..Mientras salían algunos sollozos "¿de que hablas, Ginny?" preguntaba Hermione "Los..Los hemos oído. Harry y yo veníamos a buscar su escoba cuando oímos la conversación.nunca creí que ustedes.."  
  
Todos se pusieron mas pálidos de lo normal. Incluso Ron buscaba a Hermione con la mirada para que hiciera algo.  
  
"No...No se preocupen" me decidí a hablar yo. No tenía más que decir, así que me fui.  
  
Fin del Capitulo ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Este ha sido y será el Capitulo mas largo!! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se imaginaron ver a Ron los demás hablar así de Harry? O.o Alguna sugerencia, queja..Maldiciones y hechizos son bien recibidos!! Dejen un review!  
  
Ahora, le quería dar las gracias a los que dejaron un Review!! ^^ 4 personas! Yo estoy feliz, y así no hayan sido miles!!, Son importantes para mi porque me animaron ha seguir publicándolo! ^.-  
  
Andrea Price: Hoola!! Gracias por querer visitar mi página. Ahí no esta el fic completo -____- (solo el link hacia aca), pero están los links hacia mis otras Webs (una de ella de Harry Potter) ^^! A mi tmb me encantan H/G Tan lindos! =3 Es que Harry es todo un galán! Jajajaja!! ^^UU y no culpo a Ginny por enamorarse de el! n///n. Por cierto, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, siempre me la paso hasta la madrugada buscando cositas de ellos!  
  
Naty Malfoy: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia!! ^___^!! Me pone muy feliz!! Guiiii!! Lo voy a ir colocando lo mas rápido posible.siempre reviso antes por si acaso! Harry/Ginny x100pre!! Biie!! Nos vemos!  
  
*Rosie-chan*: Hoola!! ^^ Que bueno que te gusto mi fic. Al principio no sabia si ha alguien le iba a interesar, pero veo que si! Gracias tmb por las intenciones de ver mi web, pero ahí no esta el fic..es mi web personal en donde están los links a mis otras paginas (como la de Harry, tal vez te interese visitarla!) Vuelvo a dar gracias!! ^____^ Ahh..yo tmb adoro a Harry/Ginny!!! *.*!  
  
k-mila: Gracias por leer mi fic!! ^^ Yo revise tu resumen y me di cuenta que había leído un fic tuyo que era Ginny dibujante..y encontraron los dibujos! Jejeje!! ^^!! Como ves!! Me encanta Harry Potter, tanto!! Que pongo todo lo que tenga que ver con el...en todas partes! Jajaja!! Voy a leer tus fic! =P  
  
Gaby~Chan (Si quieres saber quien soy ( http://geocities.com/bloggabychan) 


	3. Capitulo 3

** ¿Acaso no soy de confianza?**

Capitulo 3 - Ginny

Ya era Domingo. Como olvidar lo de ayer, fue horrible. Cuando oí lo que decían mis hermanos pensé que moriría en aquel instante. ¿Como era posible que ellos, hablaran así de HARRY? El que estuvo todos estos años con ellos…

En todo el día de ayer no lo había visto. Estaba preocupada, ni siquiera en la hora de almuerzo ni cena. También fue a donde Hagrid y ni pistas de el. Pensé que lo mejor seria no preguntarle a más nadie, porque Hagrid se había preocupado y me había costado convencerlo.

"Es que si ellos supieran..." suspire.

"¿Si supiéramos que?" pregunto una voz: Hermione

"Ah…eras tu. Pensé que podrían ser ellos..." dije con desprecio cuando hable de mis hermanos. ¡Como los odiaba!

"Oh..Vamos Ginny, ellos son tus hermanos, los quieras o no."

"Si...Pero eso no me quita la libertad de odiarlos. ¡Lo voy a hacer por toda mi vida!"

"¿Qué es lo que no saben?" dijo Hermione tratando de ignorar lo que había dicho.

"Bueno…

***

Al acabar mi conversación con Hermione, no se quien estaba mas impresionada, si ella o yo. Pero sin duda, salí con una sonrisa a buscarlo.

Después de tres horas de búsqueda, no aparecía. ¡No podía creer que no estuviera en ninguna parte! No se había podido quedar encerrado todo este tiempo en el cuarto, ¿o si?

Estaba cansada, así que fui un rato a la orilla del río. Me senté, pensando en otros lugares para buscar, y que si no aparecía, lo buscaría en el cuarto.

"Tengo que saber! ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo? Ohh..Dios..No.." susurre "¿Y si el Señor Tenebroso le..."

"No es bueno pensar en esas cosas."

Cuando voltee, ahí estaba; con su sonrisa de 'No ha pasado nada', y sus ojos diciendo lo contrario. Estaba algo pálido, y parecía que le faltara la energía de siempre.

"¡Harry! ¿Dónde has estado?" le dije dirigiéndome hacia el.

"Descansando" me dijo. Sabia que era mentira, sus ojos lo delataban.

"Harry…por dios...no vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿No has comido nada?"

"No he tenido hambre" Mentira de nuevo. ¡Eso era mentira!

"Estas muy pálido, lo mejor será llevarte a la enfermería"

"No...Estoy bien" decía sonriendo.

"¿Por qué me mientes Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?" me decía a mi misma

Casi sin pensarlo, toque su cuello. Al notar su mirada extrañada, y sus mejillas rojas...no pude evitar sonreír "Es para saber si tienes fiebre"

Un minuto después, le dije: "estas un poco caliente, pero creo que es porque te la pasaste encerrado. No deberías"

El solo sonreía. Cada vez notaba mas como sus ojos expresaban tristeza. Soledad, también esa estaba presente. No pude evitarlo. Lo abrase, tan fuerte como pude.

Unos segundos después, sentí sus brazos rodeándome. Con su fuerza hacia que me acercar más a el, sus brazos estaban fuertes. Su cuerpo en si, estaba mucho mas formado que antes, el Quidditch había hecho efecto en ese muchachito débil que había llegado hace unos años al colegio.

Pronto, sentí como el posaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Su respiración, sus latidos del corazón, sentía como el, por dentro, se despedazaba y me rogaba que no me fuera de su lado, nunca.

"Ginny…yo…" decía...

"Shh…Harry…" mientras mis manos acariciaban su cabello. Un negro azabache, rebelde y alocado.

Fin del Capitulo

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Hola! Que les ha parecido!! Como se deben haber dado cuenta, este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Ginny! ¿Les gusto así? O...prefieren a Harry? Bueno, el próximo capitulo será Harry de nuevo, pero si les gusta ver a Ginny, me avisan!

Bueno, también quería decirles que siento algunos errores, como por ejemplo cuando las conversaciones están muy juntas y eso..pero es que yo lo hago en formato de Word, y cuando lo publico se cambia! o.o! Ahora estoy haciéndolo diferente a ver si lo pone bien! ^^U!!

Hablando de otra cosa, este capitulo termino medio raro. No quería cortarlo así, pero sino se iba a hacer largísimo.

Ahora, **GRACIAS a todos los que dejaron reviews!!** Me han servido de mucho! =3!

**Jara-A4:** Ummm...si, el segundo era el capitulo mas largo..pero te todos modos hice lo posible para que los demás quedaran bien! ^___^! Mantenme informada de que te pareció!?

**Maika Yugi****: **Siii!! Se merecían una cachetada!! Vamos todos!! ejem..^^U Que bueno que te gusto! Por cierto, visite tu pagina y me encanto!! Voy a seguirla revisando hasta el fondo! ^.^!

**Slythy:** Hoola!! Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado, como los otros capítulos!

**Urraka Mayor****:** Hooola!! que sorpresa!! Me quede O.O!! Primero, dure un rato pensando...umm..y después Guuuiiii!!! Gracias por leerlo!! jejeje!! Nos mantenemos en contacto!!! Ahh...que bueno que te haya gustado el fic!!!

**Nia 88: **Si...me imagino a los Weasley en eso! jejeje!! Te cuento que me encanta tu fic "Recordando"!! Espero que lo sigas pronto! jajaja!

***Rosie-Chan*:** Hooola!!! harry no es pervertido!! jajajaj! ^.^! En eso tenemos razón!! Por cierto, gracias por visitar mi blog! Si, la imagen es de una Web japonesa, y si!, me interesa saber donde hay mas! Si esa la encontré por suerte!! Gracias por volver a leer mi fic! Adiós! Nos vemos!

**Alpha:** Sii..pobre Harry..no sale de una!! jajajajaja!! Espero que te guste!

**¿?: **Hoola!! Bueno, gracias por leer mi fic!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto! Espero que este igual te guste! ^.-! Tratare de no demorarme!

**Lulu Potter:** Hoola! Te gusta Draco/Ginny! Bueno..a mi no me interesa mucho, pero creo que es interesante!! jejeje! ^.^! Gracias por leer el fic! Espero que te siga gustando!

Por cierto, **deja un review! **jajaja! Adiós!

Gaby~Chan [Si quieres saber quien soy yo -- http://geocities.com/bloggabychan]


	4. Capitulo 4 Final

** ¿Acaso no soy de confianza?**

Capitulo 4 - Harry

Ese jugueteo con mi cabello me tenia nervioso. Primero, cerré los ojos, quería sentir todo lo que ella me hacia, pero después, me di cuenta de algo...Yo...La quería...Para mí. Quería hacerle en ese momento, lo que ningún otro le ha hecho jamás, y que nunca se lo haría otro, nada mas el; porque ella era de el, solo de el.

Pero por dentro sabia que eso estaba mal, no quería hacerle daño a ella. Era tan frágil, tan hermosa, simplemente no seria capas, menos cuando ella no se imaginaba todo lo que le pasaba a Harry cada ves que tenia contacto con el, aunque fuera lo mas mínimo.

"Ehh...Ginny..." le digo mientras levanto mi cabeza. No trato de separarme, no quiero…

"¿Si..? " Me dijo ella, con esa voz que lo hacia caer a sus pies.

"Yo estaba pensando que...si alguien nos venia y…"

"Harry…¡Cálmate! No me estas haciendo nada malo" me decía riendo.

Oh...si…yo se...pero esto insita otras cosas…además, eso no lo pensarían tus hermanos si nos vieran…

"Además…-siguió mientras desordenaba un poco mas mi cabello- a mi me gusta esto" Se sonrojo tan fuerte…era tan linda cuando hacia eso.

"Bueno...Si a ti te gusta…" le decía sonriéndole. Sin pensarlo mucho la acerque más a mí.

"¿Sabes? También me gustaría otra cosa..." decía, todavía roja, pero con una mirada picara… "¿Harry? ¿HARRY?"

Me había quedado en shock...no sabia que pensar…estaba seguro que no se refería a "eso", pero yo lo capto de otra manera...Bueno, no es que ella tenga la culpa de ser inocente al no sentir lo mismo que el a cada momento...Pero...

"Emm…y ¿que es esa cosa?" le dije rápidamente, para que no sospechara.

"bueno...Quería decirte que…Yo estuve hablando con Hermione sobre…"

"¿¡NO LE HABRÁS DICHO NADA SOBRE..?!"

"Es que Harry...lo que pasa es que…" trataba de arreglar ella...

"GINNY! COMO SE TE OCURRE!?! ELLOS ME VAN A MATAR!" le dije fuertemente. Yo sabia que ella y Hermione eran muy amigas, pero Hermione significaba: Ron, y Ron significaba: toda la familia Weasley!"

"Si tal vez esperaras a lo que te voy a decir...No hablarías tantas tonterías" dijo con un tono severo. "Lo que pasa es que, cuando le dije a Hermione que estaban equivocados contigo, ella me dijo que no hablaban de ti, sino de…de Neville" Termino de decir con cuidado, no sabia lo que eso causara en mi.

------------------------------------------------------

Ginny

"¿De veras?" Me respondió.

El brillo de sus ojos verdes, de su cabello negro azabache, volvió en un instante. Hasta su expresión se mejoro, incluyendo la palidez.

"¡Si!" le dije. Yo también estaba feliz

"Bueno, eso explica mucho…pero igual!" –Decía con su tonito de no estar seguro, que me puso nerviosa- "¿porque Ron se molesto anteayer?"

"Ayy..Harry, pensé que eras mas listo, jaja!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Tu sabes como es Ron, quiere siempre atención; y al ver que estabas distraído en otra cosa, bueno…se molesto."

"Ahhh...bueno, eso concuerda" Me dijo con esa sonrisa que era solo para mi.

"Entonces, ya que esta todo arreglado... ¿Que tal si vamos a comer? A mi no me engañas con esa de 'No tenia hambre'!

"Jeje...esta bien vamos. Ya va, se me olvidaba algo..."

"¿Qué?" le respondí intrigada

Fue, sin duda, lo más rápido que pudo. Solo toco mis labios, me dio un pequeño beso, y se separo. Así, me rodeo con un brazo y dijo:"Vamos..."

"Me hacia falta eso" le dije, mientras simplemente me dejaba llevar.

"¿Sabes que?" me dijo riendo mas aun "Creo que hay que tomar medidas con Neville, mejor voy a hablar con los chicos!"

"HARRY!"

***

Mientras todo esto sucedía, una persona de gran tamaño, mirando por la ventana de su cabaña, decía:

"Me recuerdan tanto a Lily y James"

"Si..." decía otra persona, de larga barba plateada y unos ojos azul intenso "¿Sabes Hagrid? Me atrevo a decir que, en el futuro, Hogwarts tendrá a un Potter Weasley como estudiante"

"Creo que tiene razón…pero ¡por favor! No apresure las cosas!"

FIN!

_ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_

Hooola!! Que les pareció!!??! Se quedaron en shock como Harry (jajaja!) o...ya se lo imaginaban!!?!?! Buueno..y creyeron que sus amigos eran tan malos!!! ^.-!! Eso se ha terminado!! Si...T.T, es triste..pero es mi primer fic y estoy feliz!!! Se suponía que serian 5 Capítulos...pero me di cuenta que este era DEMASIADO corto..así que los junte. Les gusto?!?!?! Espero que si!!! Jajaja!! Igualmente déjenme review!! Ahh..les gusto lo de Hagrid y Dumbledore!?? Sip...eran ellos dos!! jajaja!!

_** Gracias a los que dejaron uno en el capitulo anteriores..y...a los que me dejaron review durante tooooda la historia!! ^.^!**_

**Andrea Price: **Que bueno que te gusto mi pagina, y el fic!! ^^ Con lo que me preguntaste..si se hablar ingles...así que me encantaría que me dijeras donde encontrar ese fic del que me hablas!!! Adiós!

**Lulu Potter: **Que bien que te haya parecido tierno!! Hache hay mas!! Me distes una idea buena (mezclar los puntos de vista Harry/Ginny)....Aquí...lo hice mas o menos...no mucho....espero que te haya gustado!!

**Ginny-Potter-Irene: **Hoola!! Que buueno que te haya gustado!! jeje!! ^^!! Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo!!

**Nia 88: **Que bien estuvo el final de tu fic!! Me encanto!! En cuanto a este..ya terminamos!! ^.~ Te gusto el final?!! ^.^!! Cuando tu escribas otro..lo voy a leer!!

**Maruquita:** Hooola!! Verdad, esta pareja es espectacular!! jajaja!! ^.-!! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tmb! A mi me gusto como termino!! jejeje!!

**Alpha:** Tienes razón con eso de las mujeres, yo tmb pienso que son mas comprensivas en este tipo de cosas!! ^.-!! Buueno..Harry esta solito..muuaajajajajaja!! Bueno..ni tanto..ya debes haber visto!! Adiós! Espero que te haya gustado!!

Adiiiiiooooos!!

Gaby~Chan http://geocities.com/bloggabychan


End file.
